


MICHAEL MELL, JEREMY REPORT #11

by Autisticvampireclub



Series: Bmc spooky gay oneshots (yes that's what I'm calling it) [8]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hey sequel to weird lab report fic, Hybrid AU, M/M, Ophiophobia tw, Some body horror in this..., This could turn into a series within a series..., Vomit ment, arachnophobia tw, ment of experimentation, mutant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: MICHAEL MELL, JEREMY REPORT #11Heya! Why am I doing this still…?FOR FUN! HAH!(The spooder boy is back and now with snek bestie. Beh.)





	MICHAEL MELL, JEREMY REPORT #11

**Author's Note:**

> Yo the mutant spider kid is back hooray

MICHAEL MELL, JEREMY REPORT #11

Heya! Why am I doing this still…?

FOR FUN! HAH!

Jeremy is being taken care of by really nice people. I'm so happy for him. Still hasn't seen his family yet, but I'm sure they'll be happy to see him! 

I get to visit a lot, since he likes me the most! Ever since we escaped, I've pretty much been his best friend.

I'm being taken care of by my aunt, since daddy is under ‘interrogation’ or something. It sounds really serious and boring so I don't really care.

My aunt is calling me for dinner so… gotta go!

 

MICHAEL MELL, JEREMY REPORT #12

Jeremy met his family today! Everything went good with his dad, but his mom… not so much. Maybe she just doesn't like spiders? I hope she'll come around… 

I think I might be sick. There's something weird going on with my legs, skin keeps peeling off. It's super gross. I haven't shown my aunt yet, I don't want her to get all fussy over me and take me to the hospital.

Wait… these are supposed to be Jeremy reports not me reports… guess I better change the name…

 

MICHAEL AND JEREMY REPORT #13

My legs are getting worse. Skin keeps peeling off my arms and back too. My aunt found out. She was so worried she almost didn't let me go see Jeremy today.

I brought my gameboy to show Jeremy. He liked it a lot. That's why I decided to give it to him, so whenever he feels bored spending all that time recovering, he can have something fun to do.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was so embarrassing… in a good way… 

As well as the skin peeling off thing, I'm also feeling really tired all the time. I have a headache… and my tummy hurts… 

I wanna get better soon.

 

MICHAEL AND JEREMY REPORT #14

When I was brushing my teeth this morning, I noticed something wrong. Were my teeth… always that long and pointy? No… they weren't… 

Also, where my skin has peeled off, there's this shiny stuff underneath. It's freaking me out. 

I feel cold. So cold.

What is happening to me?

 

MICHAEL AND JEREMY REPORT #15

My aunt says that since I've been sick, I've been more… snuggly than usual… 

I'm just so cold. I need warmth.

Jeremy is worried for me too. He's been allowed to go home with his family, even though his mom still doesn't accept him that much… today he visited me for a change.

We spent most of his visit playing video games, until my tummy started REALLY hurting and I had to lay down in bed. We cuddled together.

Spiders give really great cuddles.

 

MICHAEL AND JEREMY REPORT #16

I screamed when I woke up. I'm screaming right now to be honest.

It hurt so much. I felt like throwing up. My legs felt like they were on fire, and that they were melting, then… coming back together? I heard a bunch of cracking and popping, and then… instead of legs, this long shiny thing was attached to me.

It's scaly and smooth, and really sensitive. I tried moving, but I just fell off the bed. Then I wiggled on the floor for a bit, and got myself all the way to the bathroom.

When I looked in the mirror I freaked out again. My body is almost completely covered in scales, especially on my arms and back. My canine teeth are poking out of my mouth, still way too pointy and sharp. 

My eyes are really blurry. They still stayed blurry when I put my glasses on. But when I stuck my tongue out, it's like I could… taste what was around me… so weird… 

Whoops. I left Jeremy panicking in my bedroom. He woke up when I started screaming and shaking. Better go make sure he's okay…

And ask him if he knows why the heck I'm turning into a snake… 

 

JEREMY HEERE… AM I DOING THIS RIGHT? I AM? OKAY… MICHAEL REPORT #17

Michael asked me to write this for him. I have no idea why he even keeps writing these, it's not like anyone's going to read them… I guess it's sorta like a diary… 

Anyways, I've pretty much been panicking all morning. For one, Michael woke up screaming and he's turned into a snake human hybrid, and I'm guessing this has something to do with… that lab… and those scary, awful people… 

Michael says he doesn't remember being experimented on. Though, his dad was one of the lab people, he could have done it while he was sleeping… or something… 

I remember hearing them say less compatible people wouldn't change as fast… in worse case scenario they'd die…though I don't think Michael is going to die. He's not even feeling sick anymore. Just feeling really snakey… 

He's been curled up next to the heater for the last hour. Every so often he flicks his tongue out. It's kinda cute… 

I've been passing the time till his aunt gets home by spinning little webs… though not leaving them anywhere, since his aunt hates spider webs… 

It's such a shame, I've gotten good at creating pretty patterns on them. They'd make nice decorations.

Michael is lying on me now… no stop Michael I'm writing this-

I’M HUNGRY. I WANT FOOD JERE.

Okay… what do you wanna eat? 

I DON’T KNOW WHAT DO SNAKES EAT?

Ummm… oh! I know!

 

MICHAEL AND JEREMY REPORT #18

Jeremy taught me how to catch mice! Well… he sorta taught me, but I did it a lot differently from him.

He caught them in a web than he bit them, which I think like, poisons them or something? I just bit one really quickly, then I think I poisoned it too… snakes have poison right?

Some of them… but I think it's called venom actually Mikey… 

Whateveeeeeeeeeeeeer… same thing. We caught a bunch and then ate them! They didn't taste that bad actually… hey Jeremy, how do other animals taste?

Uh… like meat… I guess… 

How do humans taste?

WHY DO YOU WANNA KNOW?

BECAUSE MAYBE I WANNA EAT HUMANS!! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAH!!

NO PLEASE DON’T THAT'S TERRIBLE… well… if their super bad humans I guess it's fine… though really please don't eat humans Michael… 

NO PROMISES!

Michael… 

Okay, okay… hey I think my aunts home!

Oh no… she's going to flip when she sees you… maybe you should go hide… 

Pfft, if she's fine with a giant black widow hybrid, she's probably fine with a snake hybrid… no stress Jeremy.

Alright… 

See here she comes she looks calm-oh no wait she's screaming… aghhh…. well, Mikey and Jere signing off! See ya!

Michael who are you talking too…?

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I have a tumblr now!!
> 
> https://pinksunsetsandblueskys.tumblr.com Please follow!! (If you want to that is...)


End file.
